


Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Parenthood Noiao [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, dmmd - Freeform, mizusei - Freeform, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work of independent fics centering around Aoba and Noiz's life as parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE GAME
> 
> Ok so this fic was conceived out of the desire to have Noiz and Aoba with a kid. Obviously they are in the future and technology is advanced enough so they can genetically have one. An AU where Sei and Aoba grew up together. The events with scrapping Noiz are basically the same.

"We're having a baby!" Aoba yelled in front of the camera which was being supported by Noiz and grinned. The entire family sat in this sterile white waiting room with high tech equipment and posters with happy looking children on them. Koujaku sat in a chair in the corner and stroked Beni. Tae was thumping her leg beside him and had a scowl on her face like always. Sei came running towards his twin and looped his arms around his waist and scooped him up. 

"Oi, put me down!" Aoba half laughed and struggled to wiggle free. He proved to be too heavy for the older brother who quickly dropped him on the floor like a sack of potatoes. Aoba kicked at him but Sei made a grab for his leg and dragged him across the floor. "Sei, oi, Sei!" Aoba was breathless from laughing so hard. "Quit it!" 

"Never!" 

Noiz watched them with amusement. Their baby would grow up in a safe environment. A loving one. 

Aoba had Sei pinned down on the ground now and was sitting on top of him. "Onisan, you're heavy!" 

"Too bad. You started it." 

Suddenly Tae stood up and stomped her foot down. "Oi! Stop acting like children already. One of you is about to be a father."   
Mizuki and Clear, who were sitting beside Tae, snickered. Aoba and Sei both bowed in apology and went back to their seats. 

"You can just edit that out Noiz." 

"Not a chance." This earned him one of Aoba's famous evil glares to which Noiz just thrust his tongue out. 

"Master, what is the sex of the baby?" Clear's voice piped up and brought Aoba to attention. They had promised once the baby was ready to be delivered that they would tell everyone the sex and name they had chosen. Aoba nods knowingly at Noiz. "It's a girl." 

Sei gives an audible gasp and clutches Mizuki's hand. Both Mizuki and Koujaku clap Aoba on the back and usher a chorus of 'congratulations'. Tae smiles like she knew the whole time. Mink who had been silent in the corner until now grunts. Clear jumps up and shouts, "I knew it!" 

"You owe me 1000 yen now Mizuki." Koujaku laughs and Mizuki quickly proclaims that he is broke. Which is followed by a prompt 'don't give me that crap. I know how much money your tattoo parlor makes.' 

Aoba comes over to Noiz and lays a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" 

"Ah. I want to see her face." Aoba leans up and kisses him. It's a lingering kiss, soft and gentle. One that Aoba gives often for comfort and support. He saw the apology in his eyes before he even said it. 

"Don't apologize for them, Aoba. Today is about us." 

"Yeah....you're right." Still Aoba clutches onto his hand anyway. Tae comes over then and Noiz swears that her eyes look misty. But then she scowls and the tears are gone. 

"I'm proud of you boys." She says and reaches out with two frail hands to grasp each of them. "Honestly when you and Aoba said you wanted to move here to Germany I was scared. Scared that the two of you would have a falling out or Aoba wouldn't like it. But Noiz, you've surprised me more than anything. You've really came through for my grandson, and I appreciate that. I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. Thank you. You'll both make wonderful parents." 

Honestly Noiz was surprised. But he was glad from the bottom of his heart that he had Tae's approval and trust. "Thank you, Granny." Aoba was tearing up and Tae was already telling him to not get so emotional. 

"So what's my grand baby's name already?" 

Before they could tell her, a nurse opened the door carrying a small bundle. Noiz watches unable to do anything as the most perfect thing he has ever laid eyes on is placed into Aoba's arms. Tears are falling down Aoba's face as he leans down and kisses their baby over and over. He strokes the thin wispy strands of blonde hair on her forehead and brings her closer to his face. "Hi, Leisel. Nice to meet you."  
Tae is really crying then and everyone starts to crowd around trying to get a look at the newborn. 

Aoba holds her out to Noiz. "Here, want to hold her?" 

His arms were shaking so bad that he was afraid to. Aoba sees his uneasiness and gently places her in his arms showing him how to support her tiny head. Noiz could do nothing but stare at her dumbstruck. He studied her tiny fingers and eyelashes. When she opened them a bit he could see they were the same color as Aoba's. Nothing else really registered with him after that. He blocked out the sounds of everyone cooing. Whenever someone asked to hold her he would bark at them a sharp, "no." He was like a selfish child who wouldn't give up his favorite toy. 

Noiz just stares at her until his eyelids close and he falls asleep in an uncomfortable chair with a crick in his neck. He doesn't mind, though. Aoba takes Leisel away only to feed her and then places her back into his arms. He knows how much that Noiz needs this so he leaves them be. Later they both fall asleep against each other, their heads in unimaginable positions, with Leisel cradled in Noiz's arms. 

\-------

One year earlier. 

 

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this," Aoba said as he tried to straighten his tie. He wouldn't even have gotten it on if it hadn't been for Noiz. Finally he just threw his hands up in exasperation and let Noiz handle it. 

"Stop being so nervous. They won't even be paying attention to us." 

"They will to you, Mr. Big Shot." Honestly Aoba had underestimated how prominent Noiz's family really was. His father owned and ran the biggest Allmate company in Germany. This company alone had designed many of the top selling products that were being used today. Noiz, along with his brother, were considerd co-owners and the youngest business tycoons. Germany was completely obsessed with them. They were sitting in the back of a company car that had been sent for them; a shiny black Mercedes that looked like it had come straight out of one of the commercials. 

"The only reason I'm going is because they're unveiling one of the new Allmate models. The son of the company should be there to keep up appearances." Noiz sighed and took a small sip of champagne. 

"Why do I have to go?" Aoba grumbled under his breath. 

Noiz grinned and squeezed Aoba's chin in his hand. "Because I want to show you off." 

Aoba couldn't help but be a little embarrassed. Noiz certainly had gone to extremes this time. He had gotten a dark blue suit custom made just for tonight. The material fit him to a tee and did wonders in showing off his stature. It was made with the best stitching and fabric money could buy. Aoba had never worn something so nice. His hair was pulled high on top of his head with a few strands hanging in his eyes. He felt completely done up and exposed. But he knew that Noiz was only doing this because he was proud. So no matter how bad the tie irritated the shit out of him, he would endure. 

"Are your parents going to be there?" 

"Yeah, but hopefully I won't have to speak to them to much." 

The car pulls to a stop outside a tall, glass building. The driver opens the door for them and lets them out. The building is surrounded with well to do people stunningly outfitted in fashionable garments. The men wore pleated suits and gold rolexes. The women wore flashy gowns and faux fur. This atmosphere reminded him a bit of Platinum Jail. He sort of felt alienated as he never encountered stuff like this in the Old Resident District. Cameras were flashing trying to get a peek at the most important people for tomorrow's headline. Noiz squeezed his hand. He hated this as much as he did. 

When they got inside, pristine golden lights and more flashing cameras greeted them. Suddenly a flash goes off before his eyes and makes him dizzy. 

"Mr. Schulz, is it true that you and your father had a falling out?" 

Noiz cursed under his breath and and pulled Aoba away from the journalist. Soon another one pops up in their face. He sticks his microphone in front of Noiz's nose and waves it around. "What it your relationship with this man here?" He gestures to Aoba. "It it true that you brought your lover back from Japan?" 

"None of your business," he snaps and pulls Aoba away. Thankfully a young man with blonde hair and cheerful green eyes comes up to them suddenly. 

"Thank you for coming to the grand unveiling of our new product today gentlemen. The showing will begin momentarily." The man leads he and Noiz away with the journalists still clamoring for questions. 

"Ah, I swear they're like cockroaches." Nickolaus grins and claps a hand on Noiz's shoulder. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Noiz's disposition warmed slightly towards his brother. They looked so much alike and yet so different. Both had striking green eyes and the same dusty blonde hair. But Nickolaus' eyes were much warmer and more inviting. He still had all his trust in the world. 

"How are you, Aoba?" 

Before he has a chance to respond, Nickolaus has him wrapped in a tight embrace. He stands there stiff for a second and then slowly pats him on the shoulder. The people in Germany were so affectionate. He would never get used to being touched so freely. 

"Ah! I almost forgot. Noiz, Papa wants to see you about something." 

Noiz lets out an exasperated sigh. "Why? Can't he talk to someone else?" 

"He expressly asked to talk to you. I'm sorry! He's in the lobby waiting for you now." 

Noiz glances at Aoba with a worried expression on his face. "I can't leave Aoba alone. Those journalists would harass him." 

"I'll look out for him. You can't get out of seeing him all the time, you know."

Noiz scowls at his brother, mutters a 'whatever', and stalks off. 

"Will he be alright?" Aoba asks after he leaves. 

Nickolaus nods and threads his arm through his. "Dad really didn't want to see him. That was just an excuse so I could talk to you in private." 

"Eh?!" Aoba tries to wrench away from Nickolaus' grasp but he latches on tight. "What did you want to talk to me for?" 

H smiles. "What else would a brother do? Pry." Nickolaus leads Aoba over to a private table in the corner where a bottle of champagne on ice is sitting. He gestures for him to sit and then pours them each a glass. 

"Not a lot, thanks. I have a low alcohol tolerance." The last thing he needed was to get drunk off his ass. Nickolaus pours him a small amount and sets it in front of him. He takes a small sip and immediately feels warmth flow through him. It tasted delicious. 

"Aoba," Nickolaus sits in front of him with his hands threaded together. "Are you and Noiz engaged?" 

He spits his drink all over the white table cloth. He starts to choke violently and his eyes start to burn. Nickolaus jumps up and starts pounding him on the back. It takes a few minutes but finally he's able to answer. "Where the hell did that come from?" 

"It's all over the papers. Everyone's talking about the exotic blue haired beauty that the young business mogle brought back from Japan." 

"Eh?!" Exotic? What the hell? "We-ah-um...Is that really what they say about me?" 

Nickolaus nods. "Yes, the public loves you very much. And as Noiz's brother, I would very much like to see him start a family soon." 

Aoba almost started choking again. "Family?! Okay, you're getting a little ahead of yourself." He was starting to get a little angry now. He and Noiz had lived in Germany for about two years now. They had, of course, had this conversation on multiple occasions. Germany was very open minded on marriage and that was definitely in the cards. But there were many different routes they could take when it came to starting a family. 

"Let me send something to your Coil. This technology has been out for a while and has been very affective for many different types of couples who want to have children." 

Before Aoba could protest, his Coil started beeping indicating that he had received a message. "Why are you so insistent on this?" 

Nickolaus thumbed the rim of his glass awhile before he responded. "I just want my brother to have all the happiness he deserves. Plus I want a little niece or nephew." 

**

"Your brother is insane." Aoba was lounging in the middle of their bed, finally glad to be able to get out of that damn suit. He wore blue boxers and one of Noiz's older oversized t-shirts, which he may or may not have done because it got the blonde extremely aroused. Although, most everything did. 

Noiz was rereading the message on Aoba's Coil for the third time. Aoba was waiting for him to say it was crazy or that they should go a different route but his reply surprised him. "Let's do it." 

"Hah?! Are you serious? Doesn't this seem a little...uncommon?"

"Maybe, but I mean why not? If it means it would be biologically ours, then I'm all for it." 

Aoba was a little taken aback by the answer. He and Noiz hadn't really discussed starting a family all that often. It only ever came up when they went shopping or something and happened to see a lot of small children. And it was more like, "well wouldn't that be nice" not "let's go ahead and do it." Aoba didn't even know if he was even ready to be a father. He certainly hadn't pondered if he'd be a good one. It's not like he had an example to go on. 

"If you're not ready, then it's okay." Noiz must have read to much into his thoughtful silence because he suddenly gave him his Coil back and started getting under the bed sheets. 

"It's not that. I'm just....I don't know what to think! I hadn't thought about it at all until Nickolaus asked me about it. I mean...what do you think?" 

Noiz closed his eyes and did that thing he always did when he was deep in thought; where he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Anyone else would have mistook his expression for anger but Noiz usually went deep inside himself when he was thinking about something important: a side effect of his childhood. 

"It's whatever to me." 

"That's not an answer!" 

"I mean, I don't care what we do as long as we're both okay with it. If you don't want to do this, then we won't. Simple as that." 

That reply sort of pissed Aoba off. He appreciated the sentiment sure, but he wanted a real opinion. "What do you want, brat? For just a second don't think about me, and just tell me what you want." 

It took another minute and another round of nose pinching before Noiz finally answered. "I want to do it. When I was little, I would have loved to spend time with my brother or any of my family. So the thought of starting one with you is appealing. Plus if it biologically would be ours, then I'm sort of curious to see how it would look." 

Aoba crawled into the bed beside Noiz and cuddled under his outstretched arms. He smelled good, like lemons. He could easily picture the two of them having a child of their very own; playing with it, teaching it to be a good person, tucking it in at night. But there was also that niggling thought in the back of his mind that something would go wrong and he would be a complete and utter failure. 

"Call Granny."

The suggestion was obvious and Aoba mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Granny, of all people, would give her honest opinion to him. "Yeah, I'll do that tomorrow. Thanks." 

After that, Noiz pinned him down to the bed and proceeded to take off his boxer shorts. 

**

Tae refused to give her opinion on the matter unless she saw him in person, so he and Noiz bought a ticket out to Midorijima and flew there immediately. Thankfully, the new product at Noiz's work was going well and he could afford a few days off. Sei was the first person Aoba saw after he got off the plane. He tackled his twin in a huge embrace and started trying to half pick him up, half drag him down. They were laughing like idiots and people in the baggage area were starting to stare.

"Aoba, I missed you!" 

"We video chat everyday, idiot. You couldn't have missed me that much." 

"But seeing you on the Coil screen isn't the same as seeing you in person." 

Sei went over to Noiz and threw his arms around him. Noiz stood there stiffly for minute, not really knowing how to take his twins affection. Sei had always been that way towards people. Aoba remembered how often he had to defend he and Sei from bullying because of their looks. But especially Sei. Sei always appeared to be very androgynous. With his shortly cropped hair and thin body, almost everyone mistook him for a girl. But he never minded, though. He always said it was fine what they thought and he was happy with the way he looked. 

"How is work?" He asked Noiz. 

"It's going well." 

"That's great," and the way he said it, you really would believe he thought it was the greatest thing in the world. Suddenly Aoba spotted a familiar looking Dry Juice member. 

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" The Dry Juice leader came over to him and patted him on the back roughly. He looked the same as always with his leather studded jacket and familiar tattoos. But something was different about him; something he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"I came to get your ass, obviously." 

"Eh?" He pushes at him playfully. "Don't be so vulgar." 

"Look who's talking." 

Aoba grins widely and pats Mizuki's shoulder. He had missed his old friend and was definitely glad to see him. "I didn't know you would take off work just to come get me. You must like me more than I thought."

Mizuki smiles at him playfully. "Not everything is about you, idiot."

Sei pushes them into the car shortly after their reunion, muttering that Granny will be upset if they were late. Everything honestly felt like old times on the ride. He, Mizuki, and Sei laughing and making jokes as always; it felt like they were kids again. Noiz asked how his old Rhyme team was doing and Mizuki told them that Ruff Rabbit was as strong as ever. Although he didn't show it, Aoba knew that knowing that made Noiz happy. 

Every so often he would notice how Sei and Mizuki's fingers would brush together. Everything sort of clicked into place after that. Aoba thought about saying something, but his brother looked happy so he decided he would grill him later. 

When they pull up in front of home, Aoba's chest tightens. He's gripped with a sudden wave of nostalgia and longing and all he wants to do is go inside and see his grandmother. Sei grips his hand and smiles. 

"Granny is cooking so I hope you're hungry." The thought of eating his Granny' s cooking made his mouth water. 

"Did she make doughnuts?" Noiz asked and Sei snickered, nodding. 

When they stepped inside, Aoba was greeted with a familiar scent. It smelled like a bakery with sugary and cinnamon smells assaulting his nose. He immediately went to the kitchen and found Tae standing over the stove stirring something. 

"Welcome back," she said without looking up. Aoba went over and snaked his arms around her tiny body. "Stop getting all emotional," she chastised. But she said it without her usual bark. 

"What are you making?" 

"Something good. So tell your lazy twin to get in here and help." 

"I can help." 

"No," she snaps. "Just sit down and stay out of my way." 

Aoba had to laugh at this. He certainly was no prize in the kitchen. Sei was always the one with the talent enough for Tae to allow anywhere near her cooking. But he had improved a lot since moving to Germany. It was either that or eat delivery pizza for the rest of his life. 

Noiz suddenly comes walking into the kitchen. "Aoba, I put our bags in your room." 

"Ah! Sorry, I completely forgot." 

"Don't worry about it." He walks over to Tae and gives her a light kiss on the forehead. "Hello Granny." She pats him on the arm affectionately.

"I hope you've been taking care of that idiot grandson of mine." 

"I'm trying." 

Granny harrumphs and gives a slight nod. "Good. Someone's got to do it."

"Oi, I'm not completely hopeless!" Aoba juts out his lower lip in a pout. "If I wasn't around, this brat would still be eating takeout." 

"You better both be eating healthy. Just because you moved to Germany doesn't mean you can skimp on the traditionals." She tosses the salad around in the pan for emphasize. 

Aoba gets up and walks over to stand beside Noiz. He laces their fingers together and toys with his bent pinky. "I make Japanese food all the time. I'm probably a lot better of a cook than I used to be." 

Tae gives him a disbelieving smirk. 

"So can I help now?"

"No! Go get your brother." Tae ushers him out of the kitchen with a smirking Noiz in tow. He had loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He looked...at home. Thinking this made Aoba's heart swell with pride. It had always been his goal to give Noiz the family life that he never knew. Looking at the expression on the younger man's face made him feel like he succeeded a little. 

"You can go take a shower if you want. You know where everything is. I'm going to get Sei." 

"You should join me," he says as he begins to walk up the stairs. 

Aoba blushes and swats at him. "You wish. Just go take your damn shower before you get us kicked out of the house." 

Sei and Mizuki had disappeared sometime ago when they first entered the house. Aoba thought that they were most likely in Sei's room and goes off to check. When he goes to knock on the door he hears soft rustling noises. Not really thinking any of it he opens the door and slams it shut so fast that a loud bang echoed throughout the hall. Sei. Mizuki. Fuck, he thought that there was something going on but this? Mizuki had had his hands under Sei's top, groping. Sei was nearly in his lap as he kissed all over his neck and shoulders. His face reddened as he thought about it even more. How long had this been going on? Surely if they were like that then they had....Aoba shuddered. And Sei had never said a thing.

"Aoba," he hears a soft voice come from behind the door. "I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad." 

"I-I'm not mad, you idiot. I'm just....shocked a little is all. Maybe shocked a lot." 

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I was trying to find the right way to do it....um, I didn't plan for it to be like this." 

"Honestly, what are you guys? Some horny teenagers?" 

An embarrassed Sei gives a light shriek. "Of c-course not!" Aoba could practically see his twin tugging at his hair and twisting it around his fingers. 

"Well whatever...we'll talk later. Granny wants you." 

Sei opens the door and slinks past him and down the stairs. Aoba's face was still embarrassingly red and of all things he still had to deal with Mizuki. The tattoo artist sat stiffly on the edge of Sei's bed trying to look everywhere but at him. 

"How long?" Aoba tries to summon his best overprotective brother voice but it came out as more of a sqauk. 

Mizuki palms the back of his head and continues to stare at his shoes. "A little over three months." 

"Three months?!" All that time and Sei hadn't even said anything...Honestly he felt a little betrayed. "If you hurt him, you'll regret it." Aoba was still too embarrassed for his voice to have any real effect, but he enjoyed the shocked look on Mizuki's face nevertheless. 

"Eh? Honestly, Aoba you should know me better. You know I won't." 

"So is that why you came to get me at the airport?" 

When Mizuki doesn't answer, Aoba knew that he had only come for Sei. "And here I thought you actually cared about me."

"Hey, you know I liked seeing you. Despite your attitude, I did miss your ass." 

Aoba sticks his tongue out. "So have you and Sei....you know..."

Mizuki looks mortified when he finally gets what Aoba is hinting at. But the expression on his face is answer enough. He just couldn't see his brother, sweet innocent little Sei, to be doing something like this. "I hope you guys are being safe."

"Honestly, what are you? A mom? Geez...quit asking crap like that."

"It's my job as a brother to know these things."

"Okay, so please enlighten me on your sex life then." When Aoba's face turns red, Mizuki knew he had won this round. 

 

**

Aoba stomps into the bathroom where Noiz is. The blonde gives him a playful smirk but then soon stops as he sees Aoba's face. 

"What's wrong?"

Aoba doesn't say anything. Just rips off his shirt and pants, climbing into the tub. The water is warm and immediately soothes him. The bath isn't real big so Noiz has to readjust his legs so one is slipped around Aoba's waist and the other slung over the side of the tub. Aoba leans into him as Noiz snakes his arms around his shoulders. He brings his face to his and kisses him lazily. Although he gets more of his jaw than his mouth. Noiz doesn't ask what's wrong which Aoba is deeply thankful for. He just grabs a handful of soap and begins to lather his neck and back. Aoba lets out a hum of contentment. Hands travel down to his belly which sends him into shivers.

"You're a naughty thing," Aoba whispers. 

"Can't help it when you do something like this." 

Noiz starts to stroke him through the water. The friction feels insanely good and Aoba rolls his head back letting soft moans escape him. Somehow Aoba wrestles his body around so he can kiss and feel the warmth of Noiz's mouth. The water has turned completely cold when Aoba cums messily all over Noiz's stomach. The water quickly washes it away and Noiz is scooping him up and carrying him to his old bedroom. Things had changed so much in the three years since he'd moved to Germany. Being in his old bed made him feel a sense of home ness. He curls up naked and content on the sheets and starts to drift off to sleep. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Noiz slides into the cramped space beside him and pulls him closer. His wet hair drips onto his cheek. 

"It doesn't really matter now."

 

Later Aoba sneaks into. Sei's room after he makes sure that Mizuki is gone. Sei's room hasn't changed a bit with stuffed animals gathered into heaps on the bed and floor. He slips into the bed with Sei, who stirs when the extra weight is gathered. He had always been a light sleeper. 

"Hey," he whispers. 

"Hey," Sei whispers back in an airy little voice. 

"Sorry I got so upset. I was just shocked is all. You're to innocent to be doing indecent things." 

"Am not," Sei giggles. 

"Does he make you happy?" 

"Mmhmm," Sei hums softly and lets out a little breathy laugh. "I'm very happy with Mizuki. I feel less lonely when I'm around him." 

Aoba feels guilty when Sei admits that. He snuggles closer to him and inhales his twin's scent. They had always been super close. Aoba had missed being like this with Sei. It had been one of the things that made it so hard to go with Noiz. 

"Well I guess I'm okay with it. For now."

"Is brother only apologizing because he got laid?" 

Geh...Aoba stiffens and feels his face heat up. He kicks Sei in the back of the knee who erupts into giggles. 

 

**

 

Honestly when Granny wanted to talk to him, he never imagines it would be something like this. 

"Designer babies?" He almost couldn't believe it. He and Sei had been made in a lab. He brought his hand to his hair until only recently had sensation. It made sense now. He and Sei had been connected by this at birth. He looked over at Sei now who looked just as shocked as he. 

"That's correct. When Toue severed the connection, you immediately went into a coma. I...thought you were dead. So I took you so I could give you a proper buriel. But I couldn't just leave Sei there and I took him as well. Who knows what awful things he would have had done to him if I hadn't." 

"But Granny I didn't die. What happened?" 

"I'm getting to that! Be patient. After I was fairly far away from the lab, you suddenly started crying. I think maybe you had went into shock from being severed from your twin." 

Sei reaches over and grips Aoba's hand. They had always had a strong connection to each other. Aoba could always feel when Sei was in pain and vise versa. One time he and Sei had gotten separated and a strange man had tried to kidnap him. Aoba immediately felt something was wrong and had gotten help just in time. Looking back on it now, that man must've been Toue. 

"Is that why I can use Scrap?" 

Granny nodded. "Toue created you and Sei so he could gain complete control over Midorijima. Sei has something similar, although it rests in his eyes instead of his voice." 

Sei's eyes widen. "Really?! I've never noticed before." 

"I never knew I had Scrap until the whole incident with Granny." 

Tae looked somewhat guilty now. Aoba had never before seen her show her emotions so clearly. "I never wanted you boys to know. I felt bad about what I did with Toue and wanted to give you as normal a life as possible. But it didn't turn out quite like that." Granny sighed and Sei grasped her frail hand. 

"Don't feel bad Granny. If you hadn't rescued us from that lab, who knows what would have happened to us." 

"Why are you telling Aoba all this now?" Noiz asks. His face is scrunched up like he's eaten something bad. Aoba wonders how he feels knowing his boyfriend was born in a lab. 

"Because if you and he decide to go this route to conceive a child, I think it only fair for Aoba to know the origin of his birth." 

"Granny..." She had called him all the way out here so he could go into this decision with full confidence. It made him extremely happy that she would do something like that. "This isn't like with Toue. We aren't making a human for some fucked up reason to gain power. This child will be loved no matter what. And plus, it will have our DNA. It's not like we're trying to artificially create life." He looks over to Noiz and smiles. "I still want to do this if you do." 

A brief smile flicks across his face and he bobs his head. "Of course." 

"You don't care that I'm some fucked up experiment?" 

"That's a stupid thing to ask. You're still Aoba no matter what. I'll always love you." 

Aoba grins and tries to control the emotion in his voice. "So we're really doing this?" 

"Yeah, we are."

**Author's Note:**

> Please expect more to come of this. But it won't be nearly as long. These are going to be part of a series which centers on noiao parenthood and even some with Mizusei.


End file.
